Average Monster
by Rocko Chresington
Summary: I'm taking a break from the fantasy department, and writing up a Monsters Inc. fic! It peeks into the characters' past, and has a more serious tone to it, but things get exciting as the story progresses. Lots of Mike, Sully, and our favorite, Randall.
1. High School Graduation

Average Monster

3/22/07

By Organization XIII rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a (crappy) fic by Organization XIII rules, me! I don't own any of the characters... well, maybe some of the monsters are OC, if so, I'll point it out in the author's note.

Summary: We were two ordinary monsters, trying to make our way out into the world. But we got one heck of a ride, didn't we? Fighting bad guys, saving a little kid, riding along the human world, and just plain having a good time. Life is full of surprises, huh?

Acceptance Rules: I accept reviews, comments, shout-outs, praises, criticism (bad and good), flames (believe it!), pointless blah, insulting, long notes, and maybe even some personal stuff.

Unaccepted Rules: What I don't accept is not leaving a comment. You'd better leave a comment, people! Hah, just kidding. I'm just putting this thing here because... I like people commenting. It's an optional rule, I guess. Anyhow, have fun!

---

Chapter I

---

James P. Sullivan was fast asleep in his bed at the peak of dawn; it was still dark out -- stars dotted the sky. Soon, the skies began transforming from the starry night to a deep ultraviolet color. Slowly, like applying water to your wtercolor paints, the purple softened and became dimmer, yet brighter. Soon, it was a majestic purple, until it magically began melding into a pale light blue. A golden spot over the mountains indicated where the sun was going to rise from that point, near the East to be clear. It was only twenty minutes of transformation until dawn was over and early morning was here.

Dawn usually began at 5:45 AM and finished completely at 6:05 AM -- this was the time James usually awoke. Rays from the sun beamed through the dusty glass of the stained window, shining through the shades, and casting its glory upon James' sleeping figure. The light made James' white bed, covers, and pillow look pink, and the walls casted shadows of purple. The position James was lying at made the nightstand face his left side; on the dark stand, his alarm clock was perched, which had yet to go off at 6:10, and an old-fashioned wooden lamp James got from his mother.

Impatiently, there stood a little green monster named Mike Wazowski, who was James' roommate, and after spending four years together, they became close friends. Mike was known to be the single-eyed cyclopianfigure that stood out among the rest, making him and James look perfect together, since they were the oddballs among the other monsters, who were known to have tentacles, skinny figures, many heads, and a lot of physical characteristics that James and Mike didn't own.

Mike tapped his foot as the clock ticked away. _"He must've been up late last night..."_ Mike thought. _"I know I usually have to wake him up, but it's 6:07 AM, and he clicks off his alarm clock and would probably be brushing his teeth now if this were a normal day."_ But it wasn't a normal day.

It didn't take long for Mike's patience to cut off short. _"Time for a very rude awakening."_ He thought in mid-air, just mere moments before breaking his fall on James. Of course, the impact upon the monster in deep slumber made him yell out in mixed pain and surprise, immediately it made him wake up. "I'm awake, Mikey, I'm awake!" James managed, while rubbing his sore back on the spot Mike hit -- trust me, Mike's stronger than he looks.

"Sulley!" Mike said in an irritated tone -- Sulley was an affectionate nickname given to him, taken off his last name, Sullivan --, "It's 6:09 AM and you're not awake! C'mon, today's a very important day!"

James thought for a moment, and almost instantly looked depressed. With a sigh, he said, "Oh yeah, it's _that_ day..." He closed his eyes with a small tensing shame that rose in his stomach.

"Don't be so down in the dumps." Mike said in an encouraging tone. "Today is the day we'll graduate college! We're going to have our own lives and become real adults! This is the best day of our lives -- why are you so sad if it is?"

"Long story," James sighed in a huff, "I'll tell you later." The alarm clock went off. James yelled and slammed a fist down on it, not only did he shut it off, he also broke it, and then he kicked the nightstand. Now the morning rush began, because the daily schedule had been delayed by five minutes -- five which they could never get back, but they could make up for it. This positive thought made James immediaetly drop to the carpet rug and begin his push-ups, with a few extra growls and scare poses thrown in.

James and Mike lived in the men's dorm at Monstropolis University, one of the best colleges in the world. After graduating high-school, the young monsters were now legal adult age, but not adults quite yet. They join college and become freshmen, the lowest and youngest class type without many options. Next year is sophomore, a favorite among the campus actually, as this year they finally get choices and more freedom. Junior year means performing your best and cleaning up any messes in the earlier college years. Senior year is the last year at university, and after this, the young adult monsters graduate. James and Mike were seniors, and their senior graduation was today.

Late May was the perfect time to graduate, so they could get a job for summer. The only problem would be the fact that many other colleges disperse their seniors out into the world, so job traffic is jammed at this time of year. A majority of the monsters from university are smart, because they buy their own place with the help of their parents, and prepare a family before getting a job. By the time their child is born, then they move toward getting a job. James and Mike had a different plan though, because they were, unfortunately, bachelors. Women weren't interested in them, but they were interested in women... especially Mike.

Mike was pacing across the wood floor, observing James' scare attempts -- this is a natural stage monsters go through, especially since they were designed to scare. Mike was near the giant windows, while James was working out on the rug, and as usual, Mike was encouraging the blue furry monster, though sometimes his attention was drawn to the morning news on TV. Mike was trying out new scaring techniques with James, because just recently, he saw the martial arts channel on TV, and got very interested in the ways the monsters scared others using their bodies (no, that was not a sick joke).

Here, two new scaring techniques were taught to James, and it had been two weeks since Mike thought of something new; James was glad for a challenge. Not only did scaring have to do with presence and stretching exercises, but also moving heavy objects if needed. So James ended up pushing this list of items: three bricks, a soda can, the microwave, the TV, a huge standing fan, a plushy bear, a cooler, two suitcases, a toaster, a barbie doll, and a sofa with Mike on top of it, cheering him on.

Next up, James began brushing his teeth in a hurry, while Mike was perched on top of his shoulder, still shouting words of encouragement. It only took two minutes to finish the job, next moving on to upside-down tucks, meaning James would hang from the ceiling, and practice more of his scaring techniques. Loyally, Mike was counting each tuck James did. "And our twenty-minute morning routine is finished. It's a wrap!" Mike said at James' forty-third tuck; James let his grip loose and plopped down on the floor, "You did great today."

James was panting, "Phew! How hard did you wanna work me today, Mikey?"

"You need to look good on your big day, Sull." Mike said, looking over at the TV, and then back at his friend, "And since you wasted away five precious minutes of exercises, your ten-minute break that starts now will be shortened to five."

"Aw, Mike!" James said, looking frankly exhausted so early in the day. "Gimme a break!"

"I can't, it's a big day, and I'm too excited!" Mike clapped, "It's exactly 6:30 -- you were supposed to take a break at 6:25 and get ready to leave at 6:35. I was thinking today of ending your break at 6:30, but since you woke up a little late, I should to give you the five minute break you deserve, and it'll end at normal time."

"Thanks Mike..." James wheezed, propping himself on his scaly pinkish-purple easy chair, and resting his tired muscles. Mike went over to the kitchenette and began preparing their breakfast, at usual, it'd take only twenty minutes to be out the door and on their way elsewhere.

Searching through the refrigerator and freezer, along with the cabinets and pantry, finally Mike found something nutritious and edible: scrambled eggs, bred from the finest female monster birds. Mike poured elbow oil into the frying pan, and cracked three eggs, pouring the gooey contents into the mixture. After letting them fry for six seconds, he began whipping them up. His gaze turned from the food to the TV occasionally, since the dorms were tight spaced, everything had to be crammed into three tiny rooms, and this was _first class_. Imagine if they'd stay in the worst possible room.

Mike shuddered at the thought, and flipped the eggs over, as he began to stir them up more and let them cook thoroughly. The fresh aroma danced its way over in James' general direction. He inhaled the scent and said, "Mike, watcha cookin'?"

"Scrambled eggs," Mike replied, "They're delicious and nutritious."

"Hmm..." James said, shrugging with a 'can't complain' look. "Can you also throw in a granola bar or two?" Mike looked over at the pantry, seeing an open box of oatmeal bars. "Oh, and maybe some toast on the side?" Mike dashed over to the bread basket, taking a slice, putting it in the toaster, and went back to his frying pan. "You think you can do that?" James asked.

"Sulley." Mike said in a serious tone, "I'm your best friend and I'm the cook in the house. I can do anything you ask me to -- there's no need to doubt in that. By the way, don't you remember my junior Christmas party when you helped me cook a tray of cookies, a Christmas banquet, a beautifully-decorated cake, and a gingerbread monster house?"

James chuckled at the memories flashing back at him, "Oh yeah..." He looked down at his razor-sharp claws embedded into his muscular hands, and smiled softly to himself, "That was also the time we had a hot chocolate drinking contest."

"Mm-hmm!" Mike said, running over to the pantry to grab a raisin oatmeal bar and a s'mores oatmeal bar; he was still gripping onto the pan and stirring the eggs gently a few times. "Good times..." He managed to say after putting the granola bars on the countertop, and dumping the eggs onto a plate. Just a few seconds later, he dashed to the toaster with a plate to catch the flying piece of cooked bread. With a knife, he spread the margarine and goo all over the toast surface -- just as James loved. Proudly, he shut the silverware door with his leg, and made his own introduction into the living room/bedroom area, "Breakfast's ready!"

They ate silently; James was strange today -- he didn't have a good appetite like he normally did, and ate very slowly. Mike was rushing, trying to make sure he could eat before the exact time they had to leave. As you may have noticed, Mike is a time freak when it comes to major events... such as a college graduation. "Ok, we gotta make sure you've got this memorized so you don't screw up." Mike said.

"Oh Mike, would you give it a rest?" James asked, sighing and staring blankly at the TV.

"Y'know I can't!" Mike said, looking over at the door and pointing at it, "What happens at 6:55? Hint: something to do with the door!"

James sighed as if they'd rehearsed this all of last night, "We rush out the door with our college records in hand, and go to the campus conference room."

"What happens at the conference room?"

"We give our college records to our certain professors on freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior."

"And how many years of college work are we turning in?"

"Well, five for you, Mike... and six for me."

"And that's what you get for being lazy, Sull."

"Cut it out. Just keep rolling the questions."

"Right. What happens after handing them out?"

"While the scores are being graded for low, medium, or high class... we listen to the Senior's Speech."

"Correct-o. Who's giving the Senior's Speech?"

"That doesn't matter and it's 6:55 right now, Mr. I'm-Always-On-Time."

"Aw crap. YOU'RE RIGHT!" Mike leapt up off the couch and dove under his bed, pulling numerous objects out from underneath, such as musical scores, a violin, horseback saddle (it looked like it fit a horse with three necks), famous novels, 4th grade science homework, a Disneyland mug, a mint and piece of chewing gum, a video game, an iPod, a Tinkerbell plushy doll, a waterproof disposable camera, and a rubber duckie. Finally, he grabbed in and reached the college records. Triumphantly, he said, "Monstropolis University Records, fifth year degree, completed by genius Mike Wazowski." He did a fancy bow in honor. "Yes! I found it!"

James shrugged and pulled out his college records from the bathroom countertop, holding it up to Mike's view. Mike dropped his papers and his jaw dropped, "I found it easy because I searched for two weeks, and when I found it, I put it here." He said with a grin. "I've come more prepared than you." He approached Mike and nudged him softly, "Hah, and you hid yours under your bed. What've you got to hide?"

"Nothing!" Mike said defensively, making a pouty face and petting the paperwork. Suddenly... James saw it. A doodle. James grabbed for it, held it up in plain sight, and saw it was a drawing of... his mom. James bursted out into laughter, "I know what you're gonna say!" Mike exclaimed, "I'm not a nerd. I was bored in physiology class!"

"You, bored? In physiology class?" James snickered, "That's a first. Usually you pass out whenever they brought cadavers in anatomy class."

"Dead bodies disgust me, Sulley." Mike shivered, and rubbed his arms, "I didn't think they actually stored away dead guys."

"For scientific purposes, Mikey." James reminded him.

"Let's go, let's go! You're stalling us." Mike said, jumping pretty high, to touch James' shoulders and give a little push; James wobbled forward with the records in hand, and swung the door open, with Mike following behind, also holding his college records.

At the conference room, it looked like approximately two hundred monsters were graduating this year. James gulped, as he was the first one to enter this gigantic domed room. Mike had followed behind, and stopped dead in his tracks to see how many people were actually _watching_ them enter and giggling. James looked over at the professors, hoping they wouldn't say anything embarrassing. "Are we late?" James whispered.

"No. It's 6:58." Mike replied, looking at the clock hanging above on the wall closest to them.

"Then how come people are glaring at us?" James asked.

Mike attempted to say something, but it ended in confused gibberish noises. Thankfully, the professors didn't say anything, and the boys went toward the East side to the middle. They discovered it was only embarrassing if you arrived after 7:20 like some monsters actually did -- especially since five hundred stared at them by this time. James and Mike kicked back and relaxed while waiting for people to arrive, and the records were handed in, taking an extra ten minutes. It was 7:19 when the speaker talked, "Welcome graduates. Good morning!"

The entire group, now about five hundred monsters, echoed back in louder volume, "Good morning!!"

The speaker chuckled and said, "Today is the day you'll all be starting your new lives, huh?" The monsters nodded. "So I guess you need a moving speech from our best professor. She was voted among all the others in the university, and to tell you the truth, there are thirty-eight professors here. It was a rare opportunity for her of all people to be chosen. Please welcome Miss Hoggeldorf!"

"How do you spell that?" Mike asked while some people murmured, "Hawgehldwarf?"

"I think it's H-O-G-E-L-D-O-R-F." James said, unaware that he missed an 'G', not like he cared.

A beautiful monster walked in, wearing glasses; she was red-skinned with purple stripes, resembling a seahorse with actual limbs to walk. She came up to the speech booth and said into it, "Hello Senior graduates." She waited for their responding 'hello'. "I see you've been excited to leave this place and finally start your new lives. Mm-hmm... been there, done that. I know I was ready! But it was kind of hard... especially with all the memories."

James and Mike were too much in deep thought to really pay attention to the entire one-hour presentation, but the overall message they got, and were moved by, was one simple line that Miss Hoggeldorf said. They recited it in their minds silently, "Once you get out of school, and ready to scare, you find someplace where you can make some cash and prepare yourself to raise a family."

"I had a feeling every senior was reciting it in their minds at the time." Mike said, gulping down a soda, and giving a sigh of relief. "Gosh, I was so nervous in there... the way she explained reality."

"Yeah, agreed." James said, shivering at the same time Mike did. They both were drinking a soda in the cafeteria. The speech ended at 8:00, but a name roll-call took an extra hour to round everybody up to their different professors to get an empty diploma that would be signed later on that night. So it was now 9:30, including the extra thirty minutes to buy something to eat and drink. James finished his tentacle, and Mike was still eating his; both were still drinking their acid soda.

"So what's after this snack?" Mike asked.

James groaned, "Miiiiiiike..."

"If you have it so memorized, tell me!" Mike said.

James sighed in annoyance, "10:00, we say good-bye to our professors while they give us the passing grades from each of our classes throughout the entire college time."

"Hey, you're getting good at this." Mike said, realizing he hadn't gotten a single one wrong, or mixed up events that would happen later on in the day.

After the half-hour of waiting around and walking to their classes, they first visited the English department over at the North wing. There, they met the shrimp-like monster, Jared Flanks, their English professor. He was very critical at grammar and usage, ranging from punctuation to forms of speech to writing processes to literature to speeches to just about anything your mind can imagine. He's just about read every famous novel, and lent some of his best collections to Mike, who was returning the books today.

"Hey, Jared!" Mike said as they entered the room.

"Oh, Wazowski and Sullivan!" Jared said, shaking their hands with his creepy tentacles. And yes, he had twelve arms. "I'm going to miss you boys so much! Mike Wazowski, you're one of the best English students in my class."

"Thank you!" Mike said, slightly blushing, "I've returned the books you lent me." He said.

"Say, Mike, you've never told me which ones you borrowed..." James realized.

"Oh, all the classics of course." Jared said, "Such as To Kill a MockingMonster by Horrid Leak, Monster Farm by George Orkfell, Great Expectations by Snarls Dickens, Rabido and Drooling Wet by William Snakespeare (get it? Romeo and Juliet? ha-ha...), and Of Mice and Monsters by Steinbark."

James smiled, "Hey, I've read lots of those in high-school... Let's see. I've read... To Kill a MockingMonster, Monster Farm, Rabido and Drooling Wet, Of Mice and Monsters, and a few you haven't mentioned... like 20,000 Leagues Under the Flea and The "Odd"ysey... hmm, and I've read the Diary of Anne Fright."

"Oh yes, oh yes..." Jared chuckled, putting the books on his countertop, "Those good days..."

"So anyway, Jerry, I'd like to know which classes we've passed." Mike said, pointing over to James and himself.

"Well, Sullivan," He said, taking out some approval papers from his desk, "It seems you've understood and qualified to pass World Literature, Journalism, Creative Writing, and Children's Literature." He said with an impressed tone. "Passing grade... B."

"Oh yeah!" James excitedly said with his claws gripping the paper, with care not to tear the document. "I got a B and I passed!!"

"How about me?" Mike asked anxiously.

"Well you've certainly done better than Mr. Sullivan, as he did six years, but somehow only passed four classes." He chuckled. "Well, you did five years with a much better score. You passed General English, Ancient Literature, World Literature, Monster Literature, Journalism, Creative Writing, Speech/Debate, Snakespeare, and Remedial English."

"Wow!" Mike said, taking the approval, "Oh yeah! A minus, baby!"

"Dude, why'd you take so many classes!?" James asked.

"I wanted the extra credit." Mike said, doing a little boogie dance. He was in his moment of glory right now.

"Take care, boys!" Jared called out in the distance.

"You too, Jerry! Thank you!" Mike and James called out, before having to walk the entire way to the East building, or Mathematics Department. Their Math professor was Adam Spiderhands... He was pretty cool, outgoing, talkative, and intelligent, although he was quite short -- almost as short as Mike Wazowski. He had long spider legs for hair, and was very skinny, resembling an amoeba. He was a quick-thinker, able to solve any problem in front of him, with the good traits of a math professor.

"Yo, Adam." James called out, and Mike with a similar, "Hey, Adam, how ya doing?"

"Oh!" Adam turned from what he was doing and said, "Hey, fellas! How's it going? You come to say good-bye to your favorite professor?" He joked around.

"Oh yeah." Mike said, "We can't leave without saying good-bye to our favorite professor!"

"So, Adam, how'd we do?" James asked. "Am I better than Mike at this subject at least?"

Adam looked over at Mike, "So it seems. He was concentrating basically on English, so you've been able to cram more math knowledge than he has."

"I take that as a compliment." Mike said, "You know... about concentrating on English."

"Sullivan, you've passed..." Adam looked at his approval sheets, "Ah." He said when he found the correct sheet, "You've passed Pre-Algebra, Algebra 1, Algebra 2, Geometry, Trigonometry, Pre-Calculus, Consumer Math, Business Math, Calculus, and Statistics."

"Whoo-hoo!" James said, grabbing the sheet, "And passed with an A."

Mike came to the countertop, "Tell me you're joking."

Adam laughed, "And Mr. Wazowski, you've passed Algebra 1, Algebra 2, Geometry, Trigonometry, Pre-Calculus, Statistics, Analytical Math, and Calculus." He handed the sheet, "Good but not as good as Sullivan. Hey, that's not a bad thing. You did a good job!"

Mike cheered out in triumph, "A total of an A minus!"

After saying their good-byes to Adam, they headed South to the Science Department. This happened to be one of their favorite subjects, and one of their best. It also happened to include a Health Department inside, which they also loved. The professor was Jane Torbay, who was a logical thinker, as well as highly intelligent. She thought like a scientist toward every question, but did not lack common sense like some did. She looked like an antelope with four limbs that walked on two, although she lacked any horns, and just had a beautiful doe face, and claws instead of hoofs.

"Hey Sulley. Hey Mike." Jane said in a distracted tone; she was so used to hearing Mike call him "Sulley", that she referred to James as that constantly. "Oh! You're here to say good-bye and to see your papers, right?"

"Precisely!" Mike said, "And we're hurrying along, since lunch as at noon: an hour away now..."

"Ah yes..." Jane said, shuffling her papers, and she looked at Mike, "Well Wazowski, you did fairly impressive." She looked at the science approval paper with a soft smile, "For physical sciences, you've completed geology, as well as a second-hand degree in ecology. For biological sciences, you've completed biology. For integrated sciences, you've completed physics and chemistry. For advanced sciences, you've completed anatomy and physiology." She handed it to Mike, "Great job!"

"Oh yeah!" Mike said, "Straight-A's! I feel like a model student already."

"Just wait until we see your failing grade in history." James snickered.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Mike joked.

Jane giggled softly at Mike's tease, and looked at James, "Okay, Sulley, you did good, too." She handed the papers one-by-one just as she did with Mike. "For physical sciences, you completed astronomy, oceanography, and ecology -- you also passed most environmental and agricultural sciences, as well as meteorology and paleontology. For biological sciences, you completed biology and marine biology. For integrated sciences, you completed chemistry. For advanced sciences, you completed anatomy and physiology." She handed it to him, "That's impressive for a six-year guy. It takes a normal man to do it in eight years." James blushed at the compliment, "But then again, Wazowski did the work of a nine-year man in... five years." The dramatic romance music was cut off here. Mike ruined the moment. That's what made it funny!

"So how did we do in health classes?" James added.

"Oh yeah!" Jane got out the papers, "You both completed the same basic knowledge: health, advanced health, nutrition, child development, parenting, driver's education, CPR and first aid, water safety, and lifeguard." She got the papers out, "Both with an A."

It was another ten minute walk to the West History building, where James was teasing Mike the entire way. Their history professor was Ashley Hairyson. She could talk for hours about things that happened in the past, the importance of it, and why we are where we are. Everybody swore she could've talked for fifty years straight if the bell didn't stop her every day from continuing any longer. Ashley also happened to be the youngest history professor. She looked like a spider, since she had eight legs and could spin webs, but her face was really cute like a puppy.

"'Sup, Ash." Mike said in a persuasive tone, "Slap those A's on the desk and we're outta here!"

"Wazowski, you fail to turn in your history homework almost constantly." Ashley said in a low tone, "How are you ever going to get far in life if you fail to turn in your work to prove you _did_ anything?"

"Heh-he..." Mike hiccuped nervously.

"Told ya about the history scores." James whispered. "How'd we do Ashley?"

"Mmph." She said, getting out the papers, "Wazowski, you passed Monstropolis History and Geography." She slapped down the approval paper that had an embarrassing D written on it.

"THAT'S IT!?" Mike said in utter alarm, "Five years... AND THAT'S IT?"

"That's it." Ashley grunted as Mike waltzed out for his dear life. "Anyway, Sullivan..." She reached out for his papers. "You did a better score. You managed to complete World History, Cultures, and Geography, as well as Monster History, Government, and Economics. Good job." She gave him the answers, "You didn't do so well on the quizzes, but I admire you for your devoted attention and studying skills."

James looked at the score: C plus. "Thank you, Miss Hairyson!"

She nodded with a smile, "Anytime."

"I can't believe that complete disaster at the History department." Mike scoffed, while walking back to the cafeteria for lunch. "It was an embarrassment! Five years, and 'Oh, I got Monstropolis History and Geography correct'! A fifth-grader could do that!" He groaned.

"Shows to say how terrible you are at it." James chuckled. "Ah, don't worry about it, buddy. It's not like you need a history degree on your diploma to get an easy job."

"You're right, Sull." Mike said, "That's totally okay. You can only worry about English and Mathematics mostly of all, and which we did _marvelous _at!" He high-fived his friend. "C'mon let's go, I'm starved." He said; James pushed the cafeteria doors open for Mike, and saw something dash around the corner. He turned around quickly with his blue fur slowly blowing in the chill of late May winds. He saw a creepy shadow on the wall slightly bobbing up and down... this shadow had three antenna-like structures drooping on its head, and its face was long, with a serpent-like neck. It looked all too familiar. "Huh?" James said.

"Sulley, hurry up!" Mike called from inside.

"Coming...!" James said, and slowly trailed off. His heart stopped when the shadow turned to face him, and he dashed into the cafeteria. He held onto his chest, nearly as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest. "Mike!" He whispered in a secretive tone.

"I'll have the keister salad." Mike said to the cafeteria dude, "And maybe your snail tongue soup."

"Mikey!" James hissed under his breath again.

"Order's up, Sulley!" Mike turned the spotlight to him.

James sighed in agitation, and quickly said, "Caterpillar sandwich, snake fries, and a large coke." The cafeteria dude nodded and wrote down the order... then James turned to face Mike and call his name out again.

Mike got both of their trays, "Ugh, I hear you Sulley, wait up." He said, setting the table up, and arranging the silverware and everything neatly. "Okay, what is it?" He said after the job was done.

James gulped, "I saw somebody familiar here that scares the creeps out of me."

"Wow, and there's only one guy I remember who could do that..." Mike said, thinking about this in awe, "Huh... Wait, you _saw_ him?"

"No, just his shadow." James remembered, "Freaky, huh?"

"Yeah, really." Mike said. "Eat up. We've got to book taxis and pack up the remains of our stuff at the dorms at 1:00."

"What about the creepy guy, Mike?" James asked.

"We'll do something about it later. Try... 3:00 when we have nothing to do." Mike said.

"Okay." James said.

James was very patient at the dorms after lunch for Mike to call the cab to arrange to pick them up tomorrow morning at precisely 8:00 AM. He also waited around while Mike packed his last things; actually, he was just standing at the dorm balcony, letting the wind blow through his fur and refresh his soul. He sighed, looking at the beautiful grassy areas with spruce trees, where the walkways led to a pond. It was a beautiful sight... Until that creepy shadow came again.

"Mike, there he is!" James whispered.

Mike loyally came outside to spy on whoever this was. "Looks like he isn't a student here..."

"Then what's he doing here?" James asked.

Mike shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe he has family here."

"I have a feeling that this guy has told me before... that he has no family." James said.

"Agh, forget about it Sulley." Mike said, "You have a lot of packing to do."

James stared blankly at the shadow that creeped around. He closed his eyes, and sighed...

At 3:30, the graduation took place, and everybody had graduated by 5:00 that afternoon. At the ceremony, the monsters threw their hats off in celebration. Then, they went back to the conference room to be congratulated by Miss Hoggeldorf and the other thirty-seven professors. Usually, the ballroom is restricted to students, but on Senior grad nights, it's open and free to be used as a dancing area to party.

Ballroom party was at 6:00 PM. Mike and James entered the room in tuxedos, where they heard two monsters exclaim this:

"Alright, finally I'm graduating!"

"Yeah, we're free from this prison!"

Mike scoffed, "Prison? Hmph, spoiled brats." Mike walked forward, "I dunno about you, big guy, but I'm going to get a drink and a hot date. See ya!"

James looked at a lonely corner to let all his raging depression seep out; he crawled into the small corner in the darker area of the ballroom, and closed his eyes. He was unaware that the "creepy guy" had entered the room.

It was a purple reptilian monster that had darker purple stripes and a sky-blue tail. His expression was sarcastic and upset, his eyes were shifty, his walk was slumped and quick, he had eight limbs, and his tail twitched dangerously. He also happened to appear in a tux, whether it was a disguise or not. A crab-like monster seemed to recognize him and gasp, "R.B.?"

James' eyes shot open, but the two men were gone. He huffed under his breath, and thought he was just imagining things. He closed his eyes, but somehow with his head leaning against the wall, he could hear their conversation!

"It's been a while! How long has it been?"

"I dunno. I've lost count..." This creepy guy sounded like he didn't even care.

"Maybe... two years? Last I saw you... I believe you were in high-school."

"Maybe."

"What brings you to the Grad Night here at Monstropolis University?"

"Eh... just wanted to say hello to the father of my boss. Just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Is that the real reason? Seriously, wake up. It's me."

James' eyes widened, almost as if he woke up for real to listen in. "What?"

"Alright. You got me..."

"I always do."

"Well, Mr. Waternoose the Second... Something suspicious has been traced up to this university."

"What?"

"Have you seen anything?"

"No, nothing suspicious. Of course not!"

"Word is that a serial murderer lurks among this campus."

"What? No... No!"

"Are you sure you haven't seen someone named..."

"Hey, Sulley!" Mike called out.

"Gah!" James said, "Mike, can you keep it down?"

"I wanted to tell you something exciting, Sull!" Mike said.

"Mike, not now!" James said. "Come back in five minutes."

"Okay..." Mike said, "I'll be right back!"

James listened again, but sadly missed a big chunk, as the conversation now drifted off to...

"How could this happen?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Waternoose."

"Oh no..."

"Well, I'm off anyway."

"But I have so many questions! You, of all people, since you've vanished two years ago... you reappear back here on Grad Night, out of all nights... and you look like one of the students! Why are you here? Why now? What's the purpose?"

"I thought I already told you all that."

"What you've given me is not good enough of a reason!"

"Hmph. Well... if that's not good enough for you. I'm here because of the shortage. I'm here _now_ to find someone important. Do you know where she is?"

"No."

A sigh came... "Thanks."

"So you're just going to leave!?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that!?"

"Just like that."

"Wait!!"

A door slam. James either had drifted off to sleep on some part of it and imagined some segments, or something... 'serial murderer' seemed to catch his interest most of all. More gaps in-between... he was drowsy. Did he imagine the entire conversation?

"Welcome to Grad Night, people." The mystery grew when James looked up to see... MIKE!? What was _he_ doing up on stage!? "I wanna thank everybody here so far for the great night and memorable graduation, especially my best friend and soon-to-be colleague, James Sullivan. We're gonna have a great graduation, huh? Cheers to the Seniors!"

James, actually, wasn't too happy -- at least not in the way Mike envisioned his 'happiness'. Among the celebrations and parties, with the nice little decorations and luxuries in-between... he wasn't happy. Imagine if you were a senior, you're in your college graduation today, and that means you'd be leaving to set out into the real world as a fully-grown, adult monster at age twenty-four. So far, James never expressed these feelings and pretended to be excited, putting that fake smile on his face for show -- he never even told Mike, but sooner or later this all would come out. Of all the disappointments, he was playing events in his life over again mentally... remembering all the parties, study sessions in the dorms, educations and classes, hanging out with his friends, being with his lovable roommate, and even having his first kiss. To leave a place full of memories... it would mean all the great times were now gone.

Although, the advantage was that the Senior Grad Night _was_ set in the conference room, which was usually forbidden to everybody except professors, with this remarkable exception of senior party nights that came around every late May. It was a ball-styled event, with couples dancing and fireworks outside by the lake.To speak the truth, it was James' third time in here tonight, and Mike's second. At this point, sophomores and juniors were congratulating their family members, friends, or other people they knew. Freshmen were too excited, and couldn't wait for the big year of graduating, so they could also appear superior and impress younger people.

Most monsters were nicely dressed in tux or gown, performing the waltz on the dancefloor. Imagine, if you were a bachelor who had five years of chance for true love, but no chick was interested in you. Yup, you guessed it, Michael Wazowski -- that's right! He tried to look fancy tonight with his roommate, coming in with neat black tux and white shirt, a tie, a rose in the breastpocket, but yet all these approaches didn't impress or charm any of the ladies. Back when the juniors made "Embarrassment Day", an event in which monsters would make clean fun of each other, he won the award of "University's Smallest Monster", the big USM.

In aggrivation of a rude senior lady, Mike trotted off to a dark corner, where he found the big blue and purple-dotted furball, James, was. In hopelessness to find his best friend still here, Mike was almost about to make a scene or drama here, trying to tell the guy to toughen up and a big speech about seniors and how much they worked to get here. Suddenly, Mike realized that would make him insensitive -- maybe something happened? James appeared to be asleep, but in a sly voice in attempt to make the guy laugh, Mike said, "Well, you look hot in a suit!"

James responded with snapping his eyes open, looking over at Mike, and slightly grinning, with his gaze looking away immediately after, and tending back to his misery. Mike sighed, "Sulley, why are you _still_ here all alone in the dark corner? You and I have looked forward to this big graduation for years!"

"To tell you the truth, Mikey... I wanted to stay here as long as I could." James stated, almost inaudible by the soft tone he used. "I don't want to leave all this behind. That's why I'm still here, otherwise, I would've graduated two years ago."

Mike gasped in sudden realization and pointed out that it was blantly obvious the reason why James was always so reluctant and hesitant about leaving the university -- just mentioning it would make him change the subject or kindly excuse himself to go elsewhere. He smiled softly in sympathy and nodded in understanding, but with encouragement lingering in his eye, "Well, I wanted to stay here forever too, but..." A four-fingered, clawed hand reached out to grab the muscular, furry, blue arm, and James began to - nearly - get dragged by Mike's "remarkable" strength... sadly, he didn't budge, or even move one millimeter from his gloomy spot. "You gotta move on, pal!" Mike said, still skippering and using huge effort.

With a tiny smile of appreciation, but "no thanks" expression, James curled back in his little corner; Mike made a noise of frustration in reply to this attitude. A sigh escaped from James, melting Mike to feel pity rather than frustration, "Sulley..." There was silence, "What, you want to repeat _another _college year? You've head two extra chances now, because you freaked on senior graduation. You've been a senior for three years!" Mike held up three of his fingers. This suddenly awoke James from the "La-La Land" he was dreaming in... this is serious. He could've moved on so long ago, but he wanted to stay to enjoy his youth. He wasn't young anymore, and he had to face that sooner or later. Now's the time, as Mike was saying, since he alrady knew all he needed to know, and was just sticking around because he was making like Peter Pan and refusing to grow up and face the facts: he was an adult and not a kid anymore.

So this... was why James awoke this morning with guilt and a depressed face: he didn't want to leave college. The glory days were too much fun, and reality was too much for him to handle. "Together we can get through this," Mike said, holding out his hand, "You've just gotta have courage, Sull." Mike assured his friend with a smile. "I'm being courageous by asking this gorgeous monstress out to a dance." He pointed randomly at a monster, which happened to be male. He shuddered and said, "Uh, I mean that one." Whoo, she was butt-ugly.

Caught up in the happy moment being ruined by an ugly monstress, James laughed. He laughed! Mike had been trying to get him to laugh for a week. James was stressing out too much about graduation, when it's really a no-brainer. When it's really an opportunity to move on and spread your wings to the glorious future. Mike was thinking deeply about this when James said, "Yeah, you've gotta be courageous to ask _her_ out for a dance."

"Hoo, boy." Mike said with a nervous smile. James tilted his head to the side, and came out of his dark corner. "Hey, that's what I'm talking about!" Mike said, tugging his friend's arm. "You're not gonna repeat something you already know... get outta school, kiddo!" He noogied Jame's blue furry head, and clicked his tongue twice, "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, you're right." James sighed, "I was too scared in leaving all this behind... but now I know. I'm not leaving it behind. I'm keeping it in my memories, and it'll be here always. Now I've just gotta move on and stop being such a whimp!"

"Thatta monster, Sulley!" Mike said with a friendly punch to the arm, which felt like a feather against the giant James.

James was a changed monster. If it hadn't been for Mike, he probably would've never left college. Freshman year, he already had troubles leaving high-school, but knew it was going to be more challenging and exciting in college, although knowing this is the last stop before he was going solo after this... it was heartbreaking. He vowed to stay in college as long as possible. It was on junior year he met sophomore Mike. On senior year, Mike was a junior, and they often met, soon becoming good friends. James repeated senior year when Mike came along. When Mike failed senior year, they both repeated it... giving Mike a good five years in college and James six years. If Mike wasn't here, James would've probably repeated senior year again, even though he memorized and knew the classes all by heart.

The rest of the evening was a ball, and when night approached... James felt a little discouraged, but knew he had to stand strong. After all, college wouldn't be fun without Mike.

11:24 PM: James was back in the dorms with Mike. The first thing they did after the party, after taking care of mandatory needs, was lounge around, focusing back on all the good memories they had in this place, and entire university. Mike was sitting on an expensive, comfy chair, leaning back and staring at the ceiling, reflecting on fond memories and events that happened in the past five years. James was at his cluttered desk, remembering the hard study sessions and late nights he did right here, acheiving his greatest works, and accomplishing more than he ever thought. He was disappointed as he thought back on all the things he'd be leaving behind: the parties, study sessions in the dorms, hanging out with friends... His black claws tightly gripped a picture of his parents that was perched neatly on the desk; it was the only decent or clean thing standing out from the rest, which were pens, paper, and textbooks.

"_I'll make you proud... Mom and Dad._" James looked at the neatly-carven frame that must've taken hours of woodwork, where they carved his name into the masterpiece. On the top rim it said "James", and the bottom rim, "Sullivan". In his mother's arms, there was the infant James Sullivan... He always thought he looked more like his mother than his father. His mother was a fleecy white monster, almost identical to his appearance, with purple polka dots. His father was also furry, but dark, tall, and mean-looking. He was too muscular, too tall, too tough, and probably too judgmental. The dark and white monsters had created a blue monster with purple polka dots: James Sullivan.

_Doot_. A piece of crumpled paper was thrown against James' head. He turned the chair around to face... Mike. The little green monster looked irritated, crossing his arms, and leaning back. In a serious tone, he said, "You're not getting second thoughts, are you?"

"No, Mike, I wasn't." He swore, however, lied. "I was just... taking a look at my parents. Remember the first time I showed you this picture?"

Mike snickered, "Oh yeah." They both had a short laugh, and Mike said, "Good times."

James coughed slightly, and winked, "You thought I was a blue little furball back then, eh?" In monster-land, that's a compliment.

"Yeah!" Mike said, nodding, although still crossing his arms. "Just like I'm the green tennis ball with an eye!"

"Well, you did look funny in your baby pictures..." James said, remembering how many playful "awww, you looked so cute here!" quotes he inserted for the enjoyment and satisfaction of watching Mike blush in embarrassment, being able to point out which pictures his mom took. Once, he screamed "Mom!" in embarrassment, and covered up a naked baby picture. Good times, good times...

Mike smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah..." He chuckled lightly to himself. While James began getting out his suitcase and packing his belongings, while leaving some kind thank-you notes and gifts to the nice people in the university, and the younger freinds he was leaving behind... Mike was trying to bring up a good subject. "Ironic that we got the same diploma, huh, Sulley?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I know!" He was packing slowly, probably because it hurt to take out his memories and place them in this bag to take it somewhere else. Mike knew the feeling... although, for him, high-school graduation was a lot tougher than college graduation.

"We both got low-class! How pathetic, huh!?" Mike said, as the replays came on how many approvals they got from their professors earlier that day.

"I think I know why..." James said.

"What, is this about the stupid history classes?" Mike asked.

James shrugged, "I don't think so, maybe even though we were good at our classes, our social skills weren't the best."

"Or maybe they want us to provide for others instead of ourselves." Mike sighed in exasperation. "This is exactly what happened to Uncle Mark. You remember Uncle Mark?" James nodded. "Yeah, he ended up being the electrician. And remember Aunt Isabelle? She became a plumber!"

James sighed, "Well, I guess the world needs low-class monsters like us to keep spinning."

Mike shrugged, and growled under his breath, "It's just stupid. I don't know where we went wrong! We even took extra years to get good grades and marvelous performance... Ah, screw this place."

James laughed to say, "Maybe they just couldn't wait to get rid of us."

"What!?" Mike said, "But we're two lovable guys, aren't we? We're hard workers, good students, and responsible!"

"And top-scarers." James added, "I got an A on my human theory class. When it came to child psychology, as to why human kids are terrified of monsters, I aced it fast!"

Mike crossed his arms, and in a pouty tone, said, "I'm not scary enough for them pussies."

"Don't worry about it." James said.

Mike yawned, "Alrighty, well, I'm going to sleep..." He crawled into his comfy, dome-shaped bed. It was custom-built to fit Mike's small, round shape.

"Wait," James said, turning around to see the tiny monster hugging his covers, and trying to sleep with all the lights on, "Aren't you going to pack, Mikey?"

"Already did, genius." Mike sighed.

"You're going to sleep with the lights on?" James asked.

"I'm ok. I had a bunch of sisters who had way too many slumber parties for their own good." Mike replied.

"Okay...!" James said, wrapping up his packing for departure. "Good night."

Once the packing was complete, the lights were turned off, and James was snug in his king-sized bed, he realized something. In the dark, James looked over at Mike, who seemed sound asleep. To test his guess, James whispered, "Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike replied loud and clear as if they were talking in daylight.

James spoke in a low tone, "Well... I saw the creepy guy again at the Grad Night..."

Mike sat bold upright, "You _saw_ him!?"

"Well, no..." James corrected himself, "Besides the shadow and everything, I got to hear his voice..."

"Hmm..." Mike said, "How?"

"When you wanted to tell me something exciting, and I said 'not now'... remember?" James asked, "I was overhearing a conversation between this mysterious R.B. and Mr. Waternoose the Second."

"Whoa, freaky." Mike shivered, "About the R.B and W.S dudes. Oh and hey, by the way, the exciting thing was that I was going to deliver a speech." He snickered.

James slapped himself, "Oh."

"Yeah." Mike chuckled. "So, anything about this creepy guy that you found out?"

James said, "Mm... yeah. He said that 'a serial murderer lurks among this campus' or something like that... I blanked out when you came by, but Mr. Waternoose sounded pretty disappointed, and R.B left."

"A murderer?" Mike said, "Hmm... good thing we're graduating this year and not next year. It'd suck to be a Junior right now." He laughed and faced the wall, rather than the empty floor, newly cleared out by James and his packing. "Well, good night."

James sighed deeply, "Mike?"

"Mmmm?" Mike said - slightly irritated, as everyone could tell.

James turned to face the window and look out at the moon, before turning back to Mike and saying, "This is our last night... sleeping in the dorms."

"I know, tragic, isn't it?" Mike said, sounding a tad sarcastic. "Now, let's go to sleep."

"I'm gonna miss this place, Mike." James sighed, "Are you sure we can't do one more year?"

"That's what you said last year!" Mike reminded him in a whispering tone.

James yawned, "Oh yeah..." He looked at the clock... 11:52 PM. It was near midnight now, and he had to wake up at six tomorrow to say his final good-byes to campus, his professors, and everybody else around. At least he and Mike were going to move out together as single bachelors looking for a new life. These happy thoughts were enough to drift James off into a deep sleep... with memories, no regrets, and a positive mindframe in moving on toward the future and what it has in store for him and Mike.

---

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Monsters Inc. fic! I'm very impressed with the outcome, and how much detail I was able to stuff into one chapter. Hope nobody got too bored... Anyhow, this is the past of Mike and Sully, back where Sully was called James. Later on, we're going to see Monsters Inc.'s past... and all the events that happen to Celia, Rozz, Randall, Mr. Waternoose, and a bunch of other monsters here. Boo doesn't come quite yet... sorry, Boo fans!

Currently, the story will base around the monsters... because they're cool! Now here's the deal. You read and tell me what you think. Point things out, tell me what you don't like... it improves my story-writing abilities. I don't see criticism as a bad thing unless you put it in a bad way. Hope people read this and maybe even like it!

Chapter 2 will come sooner than you think. I'm writing and I can't stop! Too many ideas.

**Edit:**

Yo, it's me again! Same news as above . Except, as you can tell, I added a lot more detail of the graduation day and more mysteries about this dude "R.B.", which I'm sure most of you could guess who it is. This was intended to make a longer and more complex story line. Most of the chapters will be revised and lengthened. Please enjoy this humongous first chapter as I redo and add more to chapter 2, 3, 4, and newspaper extra. Thank you for your patience!

A special thank you to FicCheck for helping me with some newspaper ideas that I have yet to add! And thanks to all those who reviewed -- you rule! Don't worry, guys... Randall makes this story even more exciting. Hang around for my Monsters Inc. sequel that's probably coming up around late April - early May-ish... I'll be writing these two fics at the same time. This is the prequel, the other's the sequel. You'll be surprised how the three stories connect and bind -- trust me. Be patient and you'll be rewarded with more of my stories. Sorry if you got bored. Complaints happen... oh, and as for the English books that Mike and Sulley read... they are not intended to be offensive, they are monstrous versions of the classics in the human world. You got a problem with it? Complain and I'll adjust the name or completely delete it if it's too much trouble. Yup, have fun here. Now I'm going to sleep... 2:10 AM, and I took a 30 minute last touch-up on this chapter especially for my readers. You're welcome.

---

(c) fic to Organization XIII rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic.

(c) Monsters Inc. to Pixar/Disney

Last Update on Chapter I: 4/13/07, Friday the Thirteenth to 4/24/07

---


	2. Moving Into Paradise

Average Monster 

3/22/07

By Organization XIII rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a (crappy) fic by Organization XIII rules, me! I don't own any of the characters... well, maybe some of the monsters are OC, if so, I'll point it out in the author's note.

Summary: We were two ordinary monsters, trying to make our way out into the world. But we got one heck of a ride, didn't we? Fighting bad guys, saving a little kid, riding along the human world, and just plain having a good time. Life is full of surprises, huh?

Acceptance Rules: I accept reviews, comments, shout-outs, praises, criticism (bad and good), flames (believe it!), pointless blah, insulting, long notes, and maybe even some personal stuff.

Unaccepted Rules: What I don't accept is not leaving a comment. You'd better leave a comment, people! Hah, just kidding. I'm just putting this thing here because... I like people commenting. It's an optional rule, I guess. Anyhow, have fun!

---

Chapter II

---

"It was your average, ordinary job... Once you get out of school, and ready to scare, you find someplace where you can make some cash and prepare yourself to raise a family."

James carefully read the pledge on his lower-class diploma. He was reading this as he was in the taxi with Mike, who was excessively talking to the driver about how wonderful the university was, and a few funny or exciting experiences that had occured. James looked at the curvy, looping handwriting by his professor, who wrote his name so beautifully - it looked like calligraphy with lead.

Surprisingly, James could tolerate Mike's voice for long periods of time. He drifted out of thought to actually begin listening to Mike's conversation with the driver (though it seemed like he was talking to himself), where he heard, "... me and Sully are really close now. We even got the same diploma type! Heh, what a shock!"

"Ah, I see!" The taxi driver said, paying attention to the road, and intentively listening to Mike at the same time.

"Sully, tell him what it's like to have a low-class diploma..." Mike said, with an overexaggerated happy tone to his voice.

James told the truth... "I feel rejected... and hopeless?"

"See? What a lovely university it is over there. Not only to they give good education, they also produce the finest low-class monsters: us! They make us all feel rejected and hopeless... waaait, that's a bad thing, isn't it?" Mike trailed off slowly. "Sully, why do you feel rejected and hopeless? We're trying to make the place sound nice!"

"Oh, oh!" James said in an apologetic tone, "The campus is wonderful, the education is awesome, the diploma is well-deserved, and the overall experience is phenomenal. I'm just surprised we didn't get a good class in society."

Mike snapped his fingers, "My point exactly. Why did they do this to us, Sull?"

"Dunno." James said in reply, and dazed out the window again, while Mike's chitter-chattering voice began sounding fuzzy, "We were having the blasts of our lives, so I wonder what it must be like to be mid _or high class! I betcha they serve you one of those little_..."

"Sully?"

"SULLY!"

"WHAA!?"

James swore that not only did his life flash before his eyes, but his heart jumped out of his mouth. Gripping with his sharp claws onto his chest, he looked up at Mike, who's eye couldn't have gotten any bigger. Mike's eye twitched when he said, "We're here..." in a quiet, distant tone.

"Ohhh..." James said, ruffling up his fur, and stratching the itches away. "We're here!"

Mike smiled, "We're going to start our new lives!"

James stepped outside and shut the taxi door; Mike circled around the vehicle to get their suitcases out of the trunk, knowing that "Sully's" would probably be too difficult and/or heavy to carry for his tiny size. He couldn't help it that he was vertically challenged. Mike could clearly hear the gasp that came from his taller, older friend. "What up, Sull?"

A gulp in return, "Isn't it kinda big?" They stood before the huge building.

Mike looked like he had been ridiculated in public, because he slapped himself on the head, and pulled on his face. "That's an apartment, Sully! There are lots of people who live here." He began dragging his baggage over to the entry of the fancy apartment.

"Mikey, I thought you said we were going to buy a private house, not too close to the city!" He whispered, grabbing his baggage and carrying them off-street so that the driver could leave.

"I know I did." Mike sighed, "I changed my mind!" He walked forward to push the doors open.

"Without informing me?" James asked.

Mike groaned, "Look, ok, I'm sorry. But it's a nice place, right?" Dead silence.

"Yeah, it's wonderful, Mikey." James sighed, dragging his heavy luggage through the doorways. He didn't lie - it was a great place! He just thought it was too big and grand for his likings. It must've cost a fortune to rent a room here. The place looked like a palace.

"We may be low-class..." Mike said in the lobby, almost to the point where his voice echoed off the walls, "... but we have good taste."

James could only nod to hide his gaping expression at the chandelier, fancy chairs, lighting, statues, plant decorations, and expensive silverware. He was going to learn to like it here... He could only wonder how his tiny friend pulled off the cash. "Am I brilliant or am I brilliant?" Mike laughed to himself as they walked toward the elevator to take them to their rooms.

"This is like a five-star hotel..." James said in a low tone while in elevator's silent ascend.

Mike sighed, "Only the best for us, Sully boy."

"Makes you happy that you're low-class, but not living like it." James added.

"Yup." Mike agreed.

The room was just as big, fancy, and grand as the two expected. Similar to the lobby, however they had a lot of space. They each had their own room, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, three closets, a dining area, a balcony, and excellent view of Monstropolis. They were living in monster paradise...

"What a way to start off our new lives!" James exclaimed, looking out the breezy window.

"Ohhhhh yeah!" Mike said, running across the little hallway they had, "Hey look! I've got a playroom! They've already got a built-in video arcade center."

"Oh, by the way, Mikey, how did you pull off the cash?" James asked. "You've been ignoring the subject for a while."

Mike looked slightly offended, "I haven't been ignoring it, I just never wanted to explain things out in the open." He gestured, "Come closer." James approached, and leaned close to his short friend to hear the whisper, "My mom pays seventy-five percent of it, because she loves me."

James couldn't help but grin. "That's great! We'll be able to make it here just fine!"

"The point is, Sully, how are we going to pay the remaining twenty-five percent?" Mike asked.

"How much a month?" James asked.

"$635." Mike nervously replied.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed, "So overall, your mom is probably paying over two thousand dollars!?"

"$1905 to be precise." Mike sighed.

"Pretty cheap for something this elegant, though." James thought aloud. "Oh, so how are we going to provide for the twenty-five percent of it?"

"Easy," Mike said as if he had all the solutions. "We're going to get a job!"

"... Alrighty." James said. "But how? We need to look places, and do things... we might get cheap jobs!"

"My mom already said she'd pay for the first five months we're here, so no worries, that gives us plenty of time to get a job." Mike said.

"Mikey, that's great!" James said. "That's perfect!"

Mike high-fived his partner, "Now let's check every store, every magazine, every newspaper, every post, every building, every alley, and every monster and monstress for a decent, high-paying job!"

"Mike, we're low-class..." James reminded him. "The most decent job we can get is if we work in a company."

"So we'll find one!" Mike said. "Trust me."

"Alright..." James said, rushing out the door with Mike. A newspaper was lying around on the coffee table that read "Employment available. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care."

---

**Author's Note:**

This chapter wasn't very interesting to write, as you can see most of it is dialogue. I can't wait until Mike and Sully get introduced to the company, and how they meet everybody... I especially can't wait until they start scaring kids. That's when the drama and fun begins! Lots of funny things go on with Mike and Sully, and some important people, er, monsters in their lives.

I can't wait until Randall appears... that'll make an interesting twist. And of course, Rozz's sarcasm... "Mike Wazowski, turn in your paperwork. Turn in your paperwork. Remember, Wazowski, Rozz is your worst nightmare. Rozz haunts you in your happy places and dreams. I'm going to stab you with my evil pen of doom. Face the wrath of Number One in child psychology, you nerd. Ha... ha... haaaaaaaaa..."

That just made my day... how about you?

---

(c) fic to Organization XIII rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic.

(c) Monsters Inc. to Pixar/Disney

---


	3. A Decent Job?

Average Monster 

3/23/07

By Organization XIII rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a (crappy) fic by Organization XIII rules, me! I don't own any of the characters... well, maybe some of the monsters are OC, if so, I'll point it out in the author's note.

Summary: We were two ordinary monsters, trying to make our way out into the world. But we got one heck of a ride, didn't we? Fighting bad guys, saving a little kid, riding along the human world, and just plain having a good time. Life is full of surprises, huh?

Acceptance Rules: I accept reviews, comments, shout-outs, praises, criticism (bad and good), flames (believe it!), pointless blah, insulting, long notes, and maybe even some personal stuff.

Unaccepted Rules: What I don't accept is not leaving a comment. You'd better leave a comment, people! Hah, just kidding. I'm just putting this thing here because... I like people commenting. It's an optional rule, I guess. Anyhow, have fun!

---

Chapter III

---

Three long, excruciating months passed by. So far, the only place they haven't checked was the buser, inner parts of Monstropolis. They've checked the calmer areas, the not-so-populated-almost-deserted areas, two miles away from town, down the street, around the neighborhood, and inside their own apartment. They did five yard sales on somebody else's driveway, two garage sales, and internet posts to sell their stuff to make some cash. Money-making's not as easy as it looks. The supermarket, the deli, the schools, the parks, the post office, and all those local places had already too many monsters employing. Apparently, it got the busiest in late May because seniors graduated from Monstropolis University.

Work was jammed... the only place to find an unlimited job supply were the factories and companies. They were checking every list they had on the phone book. They were taking unbelievably long walks to different blocks, meeting all kinds of extraordinary monsters around, to find that there was a florist place instead of a pharmacy. It seems hopeless now to our two main characters.

Imagine living a hard life trying to find a job. Any job! So that you and your identical bachelor best friend could make a living... or even survive to support themselves. Today, Mike and James jogged to the local coffee shop, where two people were employeed. They weren't "talented" enough to make coffee, though. While making a latte, James accidentally smashed the cup in his fist. Trying to make a frappuccino, Mike put strawberry flavoring instead of chocolate flavoring, making a nasty strawberry-chocolate glop, as he forgot to put ice.

At home, James was banging his head on his desk. They had set up their apartment room similar to the way their dorms were arranged back at the university. Mike was playing around with a pencil, almost acting intrigued with its design. James groaned in annoyment. Mike finally said after fifteen minutes of complete boredom, "We're mental retards, aren't we?"

James lifted his head off the desk, "No, it's not that. People don't recognize our special talents."

"Each time we try to get a higher class job, they ask to look at our stinky diplomas only to throw us back out." Mike growled in frustration. "I don't know where we went wrong! We even took extra special classes, darn it!" He knocked over the circular lamp that lied on his desk. "Oops..."

Mike sighed as he picked up the porcelain lamp, and began dusting off its frame. James said, "I guess all those languages, arts, business, and math classes didn't pay off very well. Feels like a waste..."

"What you said about feeling rejected and hopeless..." Mike said, and his furry friend looked at him, "You were right."

James almost chuckled out loud, "You used to be Mr. Confident, Mikey."

"I know that, I know..." Mike said, crossing his arms, "Now I need my _mom_ to pay for this gorgeous place instead of me waking up and getting a life!" James sighed, knowing exactly what this meant, while Mike said it, "Here I thought that our new lives were going to be special..."

"_I feel like crumpling something..._" Mike thought, glancing over at the newspaper lying on the floor.

"Mike... try not to be too disappointed." James said, until he couldn't contain it anymore, "You were the one who said that we should get new lives and move out of the university! Now they'll never accept us back!"

Mike felt really bad, but tried to hide with a mean, "You didn't have to agree with me! You coulda just not listened, gotten me mad, and ruined our friendship back then, pal!" He threw the newspaper, newly crumpled by Mike Wazowski, at James, where it bounced off his head as usual.

James stared at the tiny thing on the floor while Mike kept on ranting about some pointless thing that happened in the past. He could see a sly-looking monster on the cover, and a big "M" over it. Curious about the newspaper's stories and headlines, he picked it up and uncrumpled it, stretching it out to full-length. He gasped to himself when he read the front page, "Employment available. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care." He looked at the monster on the page, staring almost as if he recognized him. He crumpled the newspaper again and ready to stick it into his pocket.

"AHH!" The next thing he knew, Mike was tackling him. This usually happened after he said "You're not listening!" The news paper was crumpled up now, so it easily bounced out of James' hand. The two monsters stared horrified as the paper bounced twice before going out the open window.

"You just had to open the window, didn't you!?" James shouted at the short guy. "That was our last chance of finding a decent job!"

"Oh, blame it on the window, jerk!" Mike shouted as James left the room... utter silence didn't sound golden. "Sully?" Mike could hear the crickets now. He just had to follow his friend if it meant a good job. How could they have missed this one, though? They checked everywhere for something.

James was found lying on the pavement, with his fur blowing slightly in the wind, and it almost looked like he was not breathing. Mike ran up to his friend, and called out, "Sully, wake up! You can't take a nap on the sidewalk!"

In response, the big blue monster got to his knees, and opened his fist to claim, "Got it." There was that crumpled newspaper.

"Yes!" Mike celebrated mentally, grabbing his friend's giant wrist, "C'mon, Sull, we gotta put that thing somewhere safe... Oh, and close the window."

In the apartment room, the window was closed, and for Mike's enjoyment, bolted and screwed shut also with duct tape. The newspaper was laid out and flat-ironed to turn out flat, though it still wrinkled. Mike held the left corner and James held the right corner as they read the newspaper.

**Employment available. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care.**

Monsters Inc. provides the city of Monstropolis with a secret energy that they won't reveal to the public about. It provides electricity and power to our homes without destroying the environment. Although just recently, Mr. Henry Waternoose opened up to us to finally reveal their secret, "We gather energy from the screams of human children. This energy could be converted into electricity, gasoline, or any type of power you want. You name it, we got it!"

Human children are known to cause devestating results, for if you touch one, you die. The workers here have to be extra courageous. Why? "How else are we going to get a child to scream unless we scare them?" says Bob Maggot, currently on ninth place of Monsters Inc.

Although children are - this is a proven fact - dangerous, because they contain poisons and could easily spread diseases to us. They're like rats and cockroaches, unstoppable, however they are useful when it comes to childrens' screams. Monsters Inc. has created a scarefloor to provide doors from children worldwide, so that us monsters could enter the human world and scare the children. Once coming out through the door, the scream tank fills up with energy, and could be shipped off worldwide.

As you saw, Bob Maggot is ninth place of Monsters Inc. The ranks come from how many children they've scared on world record this year. First place this year is Randall Boggs, who appeared six times as employee of the month. Being top-scarer, he is an inspiration to all monsters who come here to scare. We asked Mr. Boggs if he likes his job, he responded with, "Definitely. The chance to scare children out of their beds is hilarious. You get more than just paid, you get to have fun, too! Just last week, me and two buddies scared the child way out to the street, and partied in his room for a few hours, before the parents came in, and then we scared them! These are the times you love life... being top-scarer is number one. You're historic once you've reached this point! You get the highest respect and love out of all the other workers."

However, Monsters Inc. has financial problems and now needs to employ more scarers on the scarefloor. Twenty-eight quit just this month because of their fear of children. They desperately need that twenty-eight back, or a monster who's twenty times scarier than the rest, like Randall. "Monsters are just as chicken as children nowadays..." Randall Boggs adds to the subject, "They're just kids! They may carry diseases, but you're bigger and scarier than them anyway."

Morning hours: 6 to 11 AM. Afternoon hours: 12 to 5 PM. Night hours: 6 to 11 PM.

Employment currently runs as $21.50 per day with a six hour shift in either mornings, afternoons, or evenings.

Contact us at...

-

Mike was silent after reading the "contact us at..." bit. He was gaping, and James couldn't help but do it too, "I don't believe it..." They said at the same time. Although, James calculated in his head before stating that, "That means $645 a month! That's more than enough!"

"Our prayers have been answered, Sully!" Mike hugged his best friend, and grabbed the edge of the newspaper, "That's perfect! I'm gonna call my mom and tell her we have a job, so we don't spend too much of her money." He ran full-speed to the phone, while James couldn't stop reading over it several times... It only took a few minutes of Mike's optimistic and excited voice before the little monster returned to the room to declare, "She's thrilled, Sully! We did it! I'm going to go celebrate, I dunno about you."

"We haven't even applied for the job yet, Mikey." James laughed, "Just calm down."

"I know they'll accept us, I just know it!" Mike said, starting to celebrate in his playroom by turning on some games.

James read over the introduction of a certain monster... He called out to Mike, "Hey Mikey, doesn't the name 'Randall Boggs' sound familiar to you?"

Mike popped out from his room a second to say, "Hey, that does sound familiar."

"Do you know where we've heard it before?" James asked, trying to recall or bring up some memory of this famous top-scarer.

"Well since he's so fabulous, maybe he's on the news and some students talked about him over at university." Mike guessed and shrugged, returning to his room.

"Mikey..." James called out again to hear an impatient "whaaat?". He blinked a few times, and looked at the picture of sly Randall, who was smiling at the camera as if he wanted to kill it. "I feel like I've met this guy before..." He said nervously. "He's staring at me."

---

**Author's Note:**

Hilarious ending of chapter 3, huh? Don't worry, there's a chapter 4 I'm writing up as well. I wanted to introduce Monsters Inc. and the crew over there in chapter 3 because it'd be boring if there was a chapter dedicated to all the heck Mike and Sully went through trying to find a job. I did include my starbucks idea... the coffee shop was indeed starbucks, and if you thought this, ding ding you're right!

Gasp. Randall Boggs sounds familiar to Sully, and Mike seems to remember too! Do they know each other in the past? Only I know so you have to be patient enough to find out. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far... it was fun to write that news article, I'm not sure why. I guess it's because the quotes from Randall Boggs, and the mental image of him partying in a kid's room with two other buddies was too priceless... I couldn't stop laughing. Same thing with the starbucks joke.

I shall call this chapter... "The Adventures of the Flying Newspaper". It went out the window, remember? I forget to add the part that it fell in a puddle and was run over by a semi... hence the reason why Sully fell flat on his face trying to jump and grab it. Please review! I love your comments.

---

(c) fic to Organization XIII rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic.

(c) Monsters Inc. to Pixar/Disney

---


	4. Newspaper Extra

Average Monster

3/23/07

By Organization XIII rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a (crappy) fic by Organization XIII rules, me! I don't own any of the characters... well, maybe some of the monsters are OC, if so, I'll point it out in the author's note.

Summary: We were two ordinary monsters, trying to make our way out into the world. But we got one heck of a ride, didn't we? Fighting bad guys, saving a little kid, riding along the human world, and just plain having a good time. Life is full of surprises, huh?

Acceptance Rules: I accept reviews, comments, shout-outs, praises, criticism (bad and good), flames (believe it!), pointless blah, insulting, long notes, and maybe even some personal stuff.

Unaccepted Rules: What I don't accept is not leaving a comment. You'd better leave a comment, people! Hah, just kidding. I'm just putting this thing here because... I like people commenting. It's an optional rule, I guess. Anyhow, have fun!

This extra contains two jobs that Mike and Sully tried out. They're hilarious, check them out! Also, this extra will be updated whenever I feel like it. I felt like writing two job suggestions, and there are a lot more in my head, trust me. If you feel like contributing an idea to this section, go on ahead, and I might consider doing it. This chapter will contain a maximum of twelve jobs, so there are ten open spots. Anyone want to give me an idea? All the credit goes to you anyway.

---

Newspaper Extra

---

Week 1: Plumbing

"We're going to look everywhere and do what it takes to find a job!" Mike exclaimed with total courage.

"What, like plumbing?" James rolled his eyes, following little Mike who was leading the way down the block.

"If that's what it takes to get $635 in a month!" Mike groaned. "I hate toilets..."

James laughed, "In order to do plumbing you need to love toilets, pipes, sewages, and sinks..."

Mike looked irritated, "I know. Stop torturing me." A plumber walked by, "Excuse me! We're trying to find a job, so can you tell us how much they're paying you?"

"$2 a day." The plumber replied with total confidence and kept walking.

James calculated in his head, "That's $60 a month, Mikey."

Mike looked frustrated now, "I know that, genius! I took calculus too. We need another big zero at the end."

"Look on the bright side, we don't have to do plumbing!" James said, and the sky seemed just a bit brighter.

"I bet we'd look ridiculous in those creepy outfits they wear." Mike added.

Suddenly they stood in the shadow of a huge building that said "Janson's Plumbing Industry". It looked humongous, but not worn-out or dull.

"Here's your paycheck." Somebody said, giving the guy twenty dollars before he walked out.

"Is this coincidence, Sull?" Mike asked in a high voice. "Slap me. Wake me up! I HATE PLUMBING!" His voice echoed off the mountains in the foreground.

"Good day, how may I help you?" A fat monstress with glasses approached them. "Maybe I could get you some coffee or half-eaten worms..."

"No, that's fine." James said. She smelled like the sewer. "Are you a plumber?"

"Yes, sir!" She answered, "I own this place."

"You're Janson?" Mike asked, gulping.

"Tommy Janson was my grandfather. After my father died, the family business was handed down to me!" She explained, "Hi. I'm Margarette Janson."

"James Sullivan." James introduced himself, "And this is my best friend, Mike Wazowski."

"Wazowski!" She took a good laugh outta that.

"Yeah very funny, lady." Mike whispered under his breath.

James looked at the building and back at this Janson lady, "Hey, how much do you pay your plumbers."

"About $20 a week, I think." She guessed, "Calculating roughly $80 a month."

"Ooh..." Mike groaned. "Is there anyway you can pay us extra if we're extra special?"

She shrugged, "If you work eight hours instead of three I guess I could give you $240 a month."

"It'll do!" Mike said, getting on a plumber's apron.

"We'll see if you're fit for the job." She said, leading them into the building, and across the dirty mud floors that the janitors were cleaning up. Mike was disgusted by all the brown goo he was stepping on, while James was tying on his apron, that was a navy blue dorky white-lettered "Janson's Plumbing Industry". Mike looked more stupid in a dark plumbing apron, anyway.

It wasn't going to be good. She led them into a tiny bathroom, "This is what the majority of Monstropolis has: tiny bathrooms. You need to be able to fix this sink." She pointed to the sink.

They both stared cluelessly at it. Mike finally asked, "Well, what's wrong with it?"

"That's the point of plumbing, Wazowski!" She shouted, bonking him on the head with her clipboard. "You're supposed to _find_ what's wrong! And since you volunteered, you're first."

"What!?" Mike was disappointed. He stared at the sink. It looked pretty normal, kinda fancy since the faucet was golden, and the knobs were bronze. Nervously, he turned the right knob, and nothing happened. He turned the left knob and some water sort of leaked out, before dying the stream, and Mike guessed it was clogged. He thought out loud, "Maybe it's clogged?"

"Maybe you'd better check it out?" She said impatiently.

Mike opened the cabinets and stared at the scary pipes underneath. He took a wrench and began turning the pipe, and was greeted by an evil jet of water that spurted out of the tiny opening he caused. He screamed when it hit his face like a bullet. There was no way to stop it, even though Miss Janson shut the cabinets and locked it shut. Even then, water dripped out onto the floor. "You dummy!" Janson shouted, wacking him with the clipboard again. "Nothing was wrong in the pipes! You were supposed to lift the plug and find a dead rat in there!"

"A... DEAD... RAT...?" Mike asked.

She groaned, pulling the plug out, and picking up the... "It's a fake rat, you dimwit!" She threw the wet, dirty thing at Mike. "Now I have to call the professionals to clean the place up! You're fired."

"I didn't even get the job, Janhan." Mike laughed, throwing his apron off, "Screw plumbing. C'mon Sull, let's go."

Week 2: Electricians

"We must be desperate to get a job..." James concluded, as he and Mike strolled by the plumbing place. They waved at Miss Janson, who gladly flipped them off. "Sadly nobody wants us around here." He smiled though, "It's hilarious that you did $1200 water damage to the Janson's."

"Oh yeah..." Mike grinned, "But I've got the opposite solution. It's not water..."

James guessed, "Opposite of water? Isn't that electricity?"

"Precisely, James Sully-head!" Mike said, raising both hands in the air, and pointing up at the electric poles, "See this? This will someday be our best friend."

Just then, an electrician working on the poles got shocked, and fell fifteen feet to the ground. Electricity sparked from the body as it twitched. Mike's eyes twitched, and so did James'. "I guess our new friend is shocking...?" James said, trying to make a lame joke out of it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't hurt yourself, kid." Mike said sarcastically.

They both put on yellow construction hats and electrician uniforms. "I'm Jacquas. I shall be your boss." He had a French accent, James noticed. "Electricity... is unique."

"It sure does buzz, Jockwas..." Mike said, adjusting his hat.

The French monster looked offended, "That's Jacquas. Not Jockwas, you American idiot."

Mike was silent as the monster with six legs trotted off to get their paperwork. He suddenly said in a soft tone, "I'm Russian... sorta. Note: Wazowski. Comes from my dad's side of the family."

"I don't think he heard you, Mike." James said.

Mike smiled, "Well good. That Jackbah is scaring me."

"Jacquas!" They heard in the distance.

Mike's jaw dropped, "Dang his hearing's good..."

The six-legged French marine invertebrate-looking monster came back with the paperwork. "I have graded your behavior, and now to see your magnifique performance!"

James and Mike looked up to see the death-defying electric pole. "Don't worry, my pupils, the electricity was shut off." He assured them.

"How do you know?" Mike asked, and the electric man pointed over to the metal box that had all cords away from the electric powerhouse that lead to the company called Monsters Inc., where scream tanks would sometimes be shipped here. 

"It should be perfectly safe," the electrician promised.

"Hope you're not a liar..." Mike gulped. "Sully, I did the plumbing job, you try this one out."

James had a secret... he was afraid of heights. He looked back at them, the French electrician looked ticked off and Mike did a thumbs-up. James sighed and walked forward to the electric pole. As he fastened on his belt to the pole to begin climbing (this is the monster method in Monstropolis) and he used his claws to help support him. If he fell, he'd be dangling by a rope around the waist, and if he was too skinny, he'd be dropped fifteen feet to the ground. As he anxiously began his ascent, Mike turned to the French monster. "So, how much do you pay your employees, sir?"

Jacquas thought for a few seconds, as if he had forgotten, and finally answered: "$18 a day."

"_That's $540 a month..._" Mike thought, and that'd be a shortage of $100 that they desperately need. "_Oh well... $540 isn't as bad as $0. Just hope that Sully doesn't screw up the jo -"_

"WAAAHHHH!!" There went the blue dude, dangling by his rope, and inching closer to falling head-first. Jacquas did nothing except simply mutter, "Oh dear" in French. Mike yelled in surprise, putting both hands to his head, running forward, and standing directly underneath his hanging friend.

"Sully!!" Mike shouted. "What did you do wrong!?"

All James could think about was life-or-death situations, when he looked up at the upside-down image of Mike, to answer, "... I slipped?"

Mike groaned in exasperation, "You SLIPPED? Well, that slip is gonna cost us a job that could offer $95 less than what we need!"

Jacquas scoffed, "You are both American idiots anyway." He skimmered away, almost gliding off the ground on six legs, while Mike shouted and yelled incohrently to the distance as the French monster disappeared into his building to talk to his employees or do something better than waste time with the shorty outside. James couldn't really hear or translate what Mike was saying, because being upside-down too long makes your head spin. Just when he felt too dizzy...

"_Oh no... I'm gonna fall."_ James thought, and began bracing himself for the impact of fifteen feet. "_Prepare for a lot of burning...!_" Snap. There went the belt, unable to hold the furry monster's weight for too long. "WAAAAHHHH!!" He screamed as the ground was coming closer. "_Hey look, Mike was getting closer fast! Maybe too close. He's coming like lightning! Wait, actually I'm coming to him, so... holy crap._"

_Thunk._ James and Mike were lying on the ground. Mike raised his hand to say something when James cut in, "Mike... I know what you're gonna say. No, it's not my fault. You stood directly underneath me." Mike's mouth was still open, then his eye widened in realization.

"_Shoot... for once he's right._" Mike thought, and then said aloud, "Well, now we have to look for another job!"

_---_

**Author's Note:**

This is the chapter that updates at different times, depending on if I want to contribute a job idea or not. This one will be if I'm clueless on what to write next, but right now I doubt I'll ever see that day. Too many funny ideas I have in the future for this fic. I can't stop writing... This extra is for reader's pleasure. After I said that I'd be bored if I wrote about the jobs Mike and Sully did, I thought about and said to myself, "Hey, that'd actually be a great idea!" This section updates at different times, and when it stops, I'll note that.

Throughout this story there will be areas that will need more than two updates. It's just to make this story more interesting for me and you. Hope you like this!

---

(c) fic to Organization XIII rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic.

(c) Monsters Inc. to Pixar/Disney

---


	5. Updates will come soon!

Average Monster 

3/26/07

By Organization XIII rules

---

Disclaimer: This is a (crappy) fic by Organization XIII rules, me! I don't own any of the characters... well, maybe some of the monsters are OC, if so, I'll point it out in the author's note.

Summary: We were two ordinary monsters, trying to make our way out into the world. But we got one heck of a ride, didn't we? Fighting bad guys, saving a little kid, riding along the human world, and just plain having a good time. Life is full of surprises, huh?

Acceptance Rules: I accept reviews, comments, shout-outs, praises, criticism (bad and good), flames (believe it!), pointless blah, insulting, long notes, and maybe even some personal stuff.

Unaccepted Rules: What I don't accept is not leaving a comment. You'd better leave a comment, people! Hah, just kidding. I'm just putting this thing here because... I like people commenting. It's an optional rule, I guess. Anyhow, have fun!

---

Chapter IV

---

Monsters Inc. was a huge company that towered over Monstropolis, besides the Chamber of Commerce. Its sprawling shadow was cast over half the town, depending on what time of the day it was decided which half of the town it covered. On the newspaper, below the contact us information Mike skipped, it mentioned that monsters who are considering to work here should arrive at seven in the morning for a guided tour by the best lady in the company. It was six forty-five when Mike and James were leaving their apartment.

Mike nudged his partner, "Whaddaya know, Sully. A convenient fifteen minute walk! I can't believe we never noticed this..." It was the second largest building _in_ Monstropolis. James was still unsure about this new job, even though his little green friend insisted, trying to list all the positive traits of this job, removing the negative sides to its story.

"Me neither, Mike..." James said, observing the friendly little town from the sidewalk. It was late July and green-leaved trees scattered everywhere, and the houses were bright and colorful in summertime. He and Mike were greeting some of their neighbors, since they were new to the area, and some monsters were kind enough to lend their yard or garage to this duo who were once desperate for a job. They got a lot of questions about how their jobs were going by the ones they recognized and had talked to earlier in the past three months.

They passed by a medium-sized house that had a punk monster with a really nice car. It was red, monstrous-looking, had devil horns, and even sharp teeth, with blasting rock music that could probably be heard a mile away. Mike's eye twitched at the outstanding structure of engine and horsepower, his walk slowing gradually; James just _had_ to keep on dragging him saying, "C'mon, Mikey, we're late!"

Little Mike felt offended now, "I was just looking at the car! I want a car someday..." He mumbled to himself; James heard him and smiled. Mike was always into adrenaline and pulse-pounding thrills such as driving cars, one of the finest automotive successes in not only monster history, but human history. Also, though it didn't look like it, Mike was braver than James anyday. He was courageous and daring to do some pretty awesome stunts. University, for example, he bungee jumped off the library roof and ended up breaking the library windows, when the bungee cord snapped, he was sent hurling into some bookshelfs, knocking them over like dominos from impact. He was piled underneath heaps of books... James happened to be in the library when it happened, and was the first one to laugh.

Monsters Inc. was coming closer and closer as they walked down the streets. "_Walking _is_ taking awhile..._" James thought, "_Maybe Mike and I, after getting a bonus, could buy a car with the money..._" Mike looked at his friend with a curious expression, shrugged, and quickened his pace.

"C'mon, Sull, you're the one who didn't wanna be late!" Mike reminded him as they charged forward, across some streets, and finally at the last block. Mike was definitely out of breath, but James was ferocious, strong, and tall because he was still pumped up and ready to do _another_ round. "We're here..." Mike heaved, nearly passing out from exhaustion. "Yes! We're here!" His voice echoed quite a bit far off the company. Silence was awkward...

James grinned to himself, "Alrighty." He said, but noticed an advertisement sign above them, saying, "Hey Mikey..." Without a reply from his friend, he continued, "What do they mean by 'we scare because we care'?"

Mike shrugged, "I dunno. We'll find out once we go inside. Were you paying attention to the newspaper, by the way? They scare little kids to collect energy or whatever..." He said, already across the street and waiting impatiently for his friend, "Sully, this is the start of our new lives! You can waste all the time you want in retirement later." He called out, before taking off like a little kid seeing Christmas presents. James sighed and slowly followed his friend, observing the surroundings, and trying to memorize the walking path they took to get here. The poster on the automatic doors before entering Monsters Inc. startled James and caused him to stop. There were two posters.

Poster number one had a picture of a child screaming that read, "Welcome to Monsters Incorporated! Providing energy worldwide, so whenever you turn on a light, we're here for you! We scare because we care."

However, the second poster had a picture that said "Top-Scarer. Randall Boggs." There was a picture of that sly lizard again, crossing his arms, and grinning broadly at the camera as if he wanted to kill it. James _still_ didn't know why he recognized this guy so much... shaking his head, he walked forward, through the automatic doors, and gasped.

Monsters Inc. was huge! The lobby itself was seemingly gigantic, stretching almost so far that the eye couldn't see the end of the room. There were many monsters walking back and forth to their locations situated in a clockwise pattern, with the lobby being the central hub. It wasn't too busy today, most of the workers hadn't arrived yet. It was 7:00 AM right now.

Mike put his hands to his hips in annoyance, whispering, "Where's that so-called 'guided tour by the best lady in the company'?" His turquoise eye scanned the room suspiciously, passing the reception desk, but with a gasp, he focused on the reception desk. There was a beautiful light purple-skinned monstress leaning back in her chair. She had lovely, short dark purple snakes for hair that were cooing. She wore a black business suit, probably required by company, or she wanted to look professional. Mike thought she was hot... He approached the reception desk, "Why, hello, miss." He said handsomely, catching her attention, so she turned her chair around to face him. She wasn't on the phone so he got her full attention. _"Perfect...!" _Mike noticed, clapping both hands together in happiness.

Her one eye turned Mike on... She looked very similar to him! If so, they were the same breed. Her Medusan hairstyle and cyclopian appearance made her beautiful. Sadly, Mike had a ridiculous attempt in conversing with her. She smiled and said, "Hello, welcome to Monsters Inc.! What can I do for you today?"

James was now approaching Mike and the reception lady, as well. Mike said, "How about a special VIP tour?"

"We're low class!" James whispered, but nobody heard, not Mike or the reception lady.

"Excuse me?" She said, blinking because she didn't understand.

Mike said, "Well you're the number one best lady in the company, aren't you?" He asked fondly, adoring her hair and little features he stared at. She giggled as if he complimented her.

"You're the boys who want to join our company, hmm?" She said, briefly glancing at James, who waved sheepishly at her, and then back down at Mike. Indeed, Mike was shorter than her and the desk. Mike nodded with a smile, so she continued, "I wish I was the best lady here, but I'm not... I don't give tours, otherwise I would've given you a VIP if I had that power." She said apologetically. True, she never met these guys before, but she'd give every monster a VIP tour, because she wanted each employee at the company to feel special.

Mike's jaw dropped, "You're not the tourist?"

"I think you mean lady who gives the tour." James snickered, and Mike looked offended.

"No, I'm not." She sighed, "Tried applying for that but all I got was receptionist... looks like I have to stay here." Phone rang, but she answered to see that they wanted to be transferred to a different office, thankfully, so she could continue talking to these boys.

James nudged Mike and said, "I think he wants to know your name."

She giggled and Mike blushed, hissing, "Sully!"

With a feminine flutter of her eyelashes, she petted her snakes, which looked like babies that came to the length of the top of her eye. She finally said, "It's Celia."

"Pretty name..." Mike said to himself, but didn't intend to say it out loud; Celia giggled louder and pressed a button of notification for the best lady in the company.

"I'm going to introduce you to our pride here at Monsters Inc." Celia said, waiting around, "She should be coming soon - she already knew there was a touring plan scheduled today at seven that ends at two." Wow, that's seven hours. A door from the clockwise configuration swung open, startling the two best friends, Mike and James. They stared with an awestruck expression as the best lady of the company entered the room. "Gentlemen," Celia said, and they looked at her momentarily before focusing back on the lady's shadow while she approached, "meet the best lady in the company."

Mike's eye was glowing with curiosity, and James had to admit he was pretty questionable too. Dust cleared and the lady came out of the shadows. "Roz reporting for duty." There stood the slug, in her fame and glory, wearing teacher's thick-rimmed glasses and heavy make-up. She had a manly-deep teacher's voice and an extremely annoying sarcastic tone, "You must be Sullivan and Wazowski." She said, and the men nodded, "Follow me."

"Yikes..." Mike said in a low tone, and James nodded with a "Yeah..." Crazy slug lady led them into a pitch-black tunnel, "Let's start the tour..." They heard her say, but couldn't see her or anything in front or behind them. They were going underground. "What do you know so far about Monsters Incorporated?" She asked.

James decided to voluntarily explain his knowledge, "Monsters Inc. is a utility company that generates power from children's screams, sending the energy all over. How they get the screams extracted from kids is to use the only portal between the monster's and human's world: the closet. There, monsters enter the human world and scare the kid, doing so will provide scream power. This is the energy that produces electricity, gasoline, and other resources here in the monster world. But to do so, we need to _enter_ the human world to get those screams, right?"

"Correct, Mr. Sullivan." Roz said, sluggishly making her way deeper into inky darkness that never ended, or at least it ended when their eyes adjusted to the darkness, until then, they couldn't see the walls and doors around.

---

**Author's Note:**

Gaspies. Chapter 4 has changed!! Yeah, it used to be dedicated to Randall, but I took it down because he was too much like himself like in the movie. That's a little weird since this story takes place about a decade or two _before_ the movie, and his personality/behaviors shouldn't stay the same dead same for twenty years... that's just weird. Even I change at least a little every six months (then again I'm only 14).

Ok, so I cut this chapter short so I could re-do some concepts and ideas during the first few chapters. I think I need to remake and adjust a little. Sorry that chapters take so long to upload, I was just thinking about adding more detail and to do that, it means that the chapters will be lengthened, if not doubled or tripled. So I need to separate the chapters easier. Expect major changes in chapter 1 especially so the story's easier to follow, not so major changes to chapter 2 and 3, but minor on this chapter 4. The newspaper extra will stay the same, don't worry. I would love to hear more job ideas and coming soon, I'll have review responses per chapter, ok?

Thank you reviewers! You guys rule!! I have about 174 hits, and only 5 reviews... boo on you for those who didn't review. Dudes who review, you rule!! You my homies! You the coolest things ever! Thank you for checking out my story. It's great to know how good or bad I'm doing. Expect better changes to the story. I'll start changing around chapter 1, ok? Thank you again again again for being so patient and kind to my works.

---

(c) fic to Organization XIII rules

I still don't own the characters, just the fic.

(c) Monsters Inc. to Pixar/Disney


End file.
